Albus Potter and the missing tower
by TheFormerElf
Summary: Albus Potter begins his first year of magical education. Between his lessons, new and old friends, house rivalry, and the Potter talent to always find trouble - who has the time for studying?
1. Some shopping misadventures

Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. Everything here belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1 – Some shopping misadventures

It was a bright, slightly chilly mid-august afternoon. The magical parts of London, just like the muggle ones, were bursting with happy commotion and life. Everywhere, people were hurrying outside, alone or in little groups, trying to take in as much of the perfect late summer sun as they can, as if they could store it for the upcoming season of rain and gloom.

Among the many families striding through the colorful Diagon alley, one in particular was getting the attention of the passersby. There was a lot of excited whispering and pointing. Autographs were asked for and given. People were crowding around them in quite a large circle, creating something like a traffic jam. The reason for that were the young family's parents. Many quidditch fans recognized the red haired mother as the former chaser for the successful Holyhead harpies. The main attention though, was her husband. A black haired, bespectacled man with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The boy who lived and the man who killed Voldemort – Harry Potter.

Albus Severus Potter, the family's middle child, wasn't sure he was liking all this attention. It made them move so slowly, he was sure they'll only reach the last shop on their list, Olivander's, mid-afternoon. It's been three and a half hours now, and they only started moving towards it now. And if his brother's experience two years ago was anything to judge by, the wand fitting could take about an hour on its own.

Al looked at his siblings, walking beside him. His little sister, Lily, seemed to be dozing off, while clinging to their mother's hand, yawning occasionally. Even his older brother, James, who usually didn't have a problem with the celebrity lifestyle, seemed bored out of his mind. Al felt especially sorry for Lily. She wasn't even going to school yet, so it seemed unfair that she had to go through all of this just to get his and his brother's supplies.

Speaking of his older brother…

"James? Is that what they call a nervous tic? Why are your eyes moving like that?"

"I was trying to wink at you, idiot!" the taller kid said, slightly annoyed. "You were practically sleepwalking there. Had to get your attention somehow…"

"Well, you got that. Even if you looked like you have some brain issues", Al smirked, and immediately received a smack on the head.

"What I was going to say, Albus, is that now is the perfect time to split".

"What?" Al looked bewildered. Definitely not his brightest moment, but the pushy crowd made him feel a bit confused and dumb.

"Man, you're slow. I mean, this whole thing is going to last another hour. In the meantime, we both have our allowance money with us, just sitting in our pockets, waiting to be wasted. We can go to uncle George's shop, finely have some fun, and return before mom and dad even notice."

Al looked away from James and regarded his parents' backs. Some nagging voice (sounding suspiciously similar to aunt Hermiony's) was counting several logical, very well argued reasons on why this will end badly. Al turned and looked at his brother.

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

So naturally, they got lost.

'How do you get lost in the middle of the day, in a street you've been to a hundred times before?' thought Al, looking at the strange surroundings. 'You forget that streets tend to be connected to other streets, and those are connected to some other streets as well. And if all of your attention is dedicated to arguing with your brother, well… this is where you end up eventually.

The street where the boys were currently walking was narrower and much more plain looking than any of the ones they've been to today. In fact, if it wasn't for the shops names (Herbs and Charms of the Far East, Mrs. Caleb – Dream Walker, Ramona's Curses and Counter Curses), one could thing he somehow wandered into muggle-London. The place was so plain – it was quite unnerving.

"I don't like this," said James, "We came back to the exact place where we took the wrong turn. It's the right place, I know it!"

"How can you know it? All I remember was talking to you, I don't think I was even looking at the road. Sure could have used a cell phone right now…"

"Would have exploded right in your face", James grinned at him. Then looked around and added. "There's no one here except us. Let's ask for help in one of the shops."

"Don't you think it's weird though?" Al asked, trailing his brother to the nearest shop entrance. "Stuck in a strange street, conveniently, there's no one around…"

"Well, what else should we do," James answered, without looking back, "Come on, I have my wand with me. And anyway, what's the worst that could happen in a shop that sells laboratory equipment?"

"Marduc and Daughters - Laboratory Equipment," Al read the sign as the boys entered. "What's a shop like that doing in the magical part of London?"

"Preventing stagnation," Someone answered from within the room. The owner of the voice was obscured almost completely by a big white box he was currently unpacking. Evidently, he wasn't a very tall man. All they could see was a mass of black hair, so wild that it gave the impression it's owner was getting electrocuted twice a day at least.

"And to answer your earlier question," the man moved around his desk and the box that was currently on it, "I could think of at least eleven ways to kill you both using merchandise from this shop. I'm sure I can come up with a few dozen more, if you give me time to think about it". He said all that with a very friendly smile.

"Julian Marduc," he extended his hand to them. And as the boys shook it, saying their names, he continued, "We don't have plenty of visitors, I will admit. Most people have the preposterous notion that magic and the scientific method don't mix together".

"And they do?" Al asked, while his brother sent him an annoyed look.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," James said, not looking very sorry, "The thing is, we were in Diagon alley for our school supplies, and… Well, I guess we weren't paying attention, and – "

"Say no more," this time Mr. Marduc interrupted. "Were you getting a sensation that the street traps you inside on purpose, almost as if you are walking inside a loop?"

The brothers nodded. The man's grin widened even more.

"Ah, one moment then", he ran into a back room, a manic gleam in his eyes. A few moments passed, and the man appeared once again. A strange whirling sound, that Al didn't even notice before, stopped. James eyed the man suspiciously.

"So it was you who trapped us here," he said, taking one step forward.

"Oh, not on purpose! You were indeed trapped inside my experiment. Quite a successful one, if I may add. But it was not my intention at all. In fact, I informed all the residents within the influence zone not to get out for one hour exactly. There should have been a warning sign in Diagon alley".

"So what's the experiment?" the younger boy asked, intrigued. James rolled his eyes.

"Researching the magical properties of moving Mobius strips. Very interesting field of study, can't believe I'm one of the first to tap into it. Well," the man added with a good natured smirk towards James, " I can see you are in a bit of a hurry. Wait just a bit. My youngest daughter was about to head out to Diagon alley herself. Begins Hogwarts this year. Malka! hurry up! There are people here requiring your assistance!"

There was a bit of a noise coming from even further back, and what sounded like a bag zipping. A moment later, a girl came out to the front room, carrying a pink backpack on one shoulder. She was even shorter than Al (and that was saying something), and had a long dark braid, and big dark eyes. She looked at them owlishly, then fished inside her pocket and got out a pair of glasses.

"Hello, I'm Malka Marduc," she said with a friendly smile.

"James Potter", the taller kid grinned at her.

"Albus Potter. Just call me Al."

"Splendid! Now, dear. Those boys were slightly… affected by my current experiment. Would you mend your father's mistake and help them back to where they came from? Since you're going there anyway."

"You came from Diagon alley?" the girl's eyes lit up. "Were you shopping for school supplies?"

They moved out of the store. Suddenly, the turn back to Diagon alley was right there, a block from them.

"Yup. Just need to get Al's wand, and we're done."

"Oh. I'm just beginning. I guess I overslept."

"And you're doing all your shopping alone?" Al asked, astonished.

"Yeah. I mean, I live right here, so I know everything. No chance of getting lost. Besides," she added, her voice slightly sad, "There's no way to get daddy from his experiments once he's in that set of mind. I'm surprised he even noticed you there".

The kids reached Diagon alley in no time, and from there, it was pretty easy to spot his family. The crowd was gone now (perhaps his dad threatened to send them on a trip to Azkaban – being an auror was useful sometimes). Their parents were looking around, and it was plain even from a distance that they were very annoyed.

"Mom, dad", the oldest brother started once they reached their parents. "I know how this looks, but we can explain". Albus nodded furiously, picking through his best excuses in his head.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice intervened, before his parents got to say anything. All faces turned to Malka.

"I think it would be best if I explained. My name is Malka Marduc. My father, Julian Marduc owns a shop back on Nameless street. He was conducting an experiment – all perfectly legal and he has all the papers," she added, "And Al and James were trapped in. He sends his apologies. And I'm very sorry as well."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Julian Marduc, then." his father said, a slight look of misery in his eyes. "I'm certainly familiar with him. And I know for a fact that he had permission for his current experimentation. "He signed, "Well, fine. At least it's my day off".

And while their mother was mouthing 'you're not off the hook' at them, they said goodbye to their new friend and entered Ollivanders.

* * *

My biggest problem is starting stories and losing the thread in the middle, eventually abandoning them. I really hope this won't happen here. I do have quite a clear idea about the story. Another problem is that English is not my first language, so sometimes my sentences get weird. I'm especially confused by all those past tense shenanigans.

So, I hope my OC's weren't too annoying.

Thank you for reading. Please review, if only to correct my weird English.


	2. Those old enemies

Chapter 2 – Those old enemies

The last weeks of summer vacation passed within a blink of an eye, and finally it was time to get on the Hogwarts express for the first time. Albus Severus Potter was walking through the train, looking for a compartment that wasn't completely full, and hopefully contained a few known faces as well. He was pretty sure Rose was keeping him a sit somewhere. That is, if she found one. Both of them spent as much time with their parents as they could before boarding the train, knowing that they are not going to see them before Christmas. He did see Uncle Bill's daughters and son occupying a whole compartment, talking and laughing so loudly, no one had the courage to enter and join them.

"Al!" the youngest of the siblings, Louis, waved at him. He looked like a copy of his mother. Silvery blond hair, and deep blue eyes. The only trait he inherited from his father seemed to be his height. He was beginning his third year, and was in Gryffindor along with James. 'Like all of my relatives, really,' Al thought. It still bothered him, he had to admit. It shouldn't have, really. And yet… All of his cousins were Gryffindors, no exception, and he could see why. Sure, they weren't all the same. Some were shy and quiet, like his cousin Molly. Some were mischievous and loud, like Dominique, Louis' older sister, who was currently laughing at some joke the siblings shared, all wild red hair and freckles. Others were calm and composed, like his cousin Fred. But with all their differences, they all just felt like Gryffindors.

He was nervous about it all of last week. James certainly didn't help things by calling him a true Slytherin at any opportunity he got. Of course, at worst he could just ask the hat to put him in Gryffindor. If it worked for his dad, why couldn't it work for him. Al was so busy trying to calm himself down, he almost didn't notice the girl waving at him from one of the compartments.

"Over here, Al!" Rose Weasley beamed at him. Unlike him, his cousin seemed perfectly pleased with their current situation. But that was Rose Weasley for you – always so sure she will excel at anything life throws at her. When he told her of his fears regarding the sorting, he learned that she had no problem with the Slytherin house, or any other house, actually. She only had a slight reservation towards Hufflepuff, and even that was due to the unfair reputation it had for having the slowest students. Her mom checked the school records, she said, and showed her that all of the Hogwarts houses were equal academically.

Al opened the compartment door and entered, smiling at his cousin. Rose's best quality was that her confidence tended to be contagious, rubbing off of anyone she smiled at. He sat in front of her, feeling better already.

"You were quick," he said as he settled down, "how did you get a whole compartment to yourself? We pretty much entered the train at same time."

"That's because I wasn't daydreaming," she said smugly. "Ok, so why do you look like you're about to go to a muggle dentist? You'd think your first day in Hogwarts will get you a little excited."

"Dentists?" Al smirked, "been visiting your muggle grandparents a lot, I reckon?"

"Spent the last week with them. They gave me their old text books from when they were going to school. I even made a list of the most important ones, so I could read them first."

Albus just stared at her, slightly dazed.

"Rose, you do realize there are only twenty four hours in a day, right? Are you hiding a time turner somewhere under those robes? Is that why you put them on already?"

"We're not going to be studying 24/7, Al! There will be plenty of free time."

"Which you will dedicate to complete your muggle education. Of course."

"Of course," Rose agreed with a slight air of superiority. "So what about you? Still think you're Slytherin material?"

"Nah, old news, "Albus smiled, hoping he sounded sincere. "And anyway, dad told me that no matter what happens, I could always ask the hat to put me in Gryffindor."

Rose looked at him thoughtfully. A long whistle could be heard and the train jerked a little. Both children rushed to the window, and looked outside, searching for their parents. Once the Potters and Weasleys were spotted, they began to wave madly, laughing and yelling their goodbyes, until platform nine and three quarters had finely vanished from sight.

"That actually makes sense… What you said earlier, I mean. About asking the hat!" Rose added when Al gave her a blank look. "Think about it – almost everyone who was from the Voldemort supporting families got sorted into Slytherin, right? And it's not just them. Look at us! We're probably the third generation of Weasleys who are put exclusively into Gryffindor. At least the third! That's something I should research – "

The (slightly one sided now) conversation was interrupted by a quiet nock on the door.

"Yes, it's ok. Please come in," Al said, glad for the interruption. He certainly did not want to talk anymore about the upcoming sorting. He was hoping the new arrival could turn the conversation to better realms. Quidditch, maybe. That's a safe topic.

"Sorry," they heard a quiet voice. "All the other compartments were full already."

The door slid open, to show a boy with pale blond hair and pale grey eyes, whom they both recognized from the platform – Scorpius Malfoy. Al's eyes widened, while Rose's narrowed.

Albus recovered first.

"Sit anywhere you want. There's plenty of room". After all, old parental rivalries aside, there wasn't much sense in making enemies on your first day in school. He was sure his dad would agree. Even with his dad's own record of making enemies (or maybe because of it).

"I'm Rose Weasley", his cousin finally caught up, " And this is Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you." He hesitated a bit. "I saw you earlier, on the platform. You're beginning your first year as well?"

The blond kid was nice enough, Al decided. Although his politeness seemed a bit over preformed.

"Well, why are you still standing?" Rose, patted the sit next to her. She had a little gleam in her eye, one that Al knew all too well. It said – 'new challenge, ready to be conquered'. He tried his best not to sign. Any projects she began with that look in her eyes tended to end badly. For everyone involved. He looked at Scorpius sympathetically as he sat down.

"So, Scorpius", Rose began. "Or do you prefer to shorten it?"

The kid next to her blushed, but recovered pretty quickly.

"Just Scorpius is fine", he signed good naturedly, "don't worry, I get this a lot. It's a family tradition to name kids star constellations. I guess when they got to me all the normal sounding ones were already taken."

"Could be worse", Al said. "At least you didn't end up being Aquarius, or something".

"Yeah, or Camelopardalis, can you imagine that?" Scorpius said, wearing a genuine smile now, Al noted. "Anyway, as long as no one tries to change it into Scorpy, I'm fine. Do that, and I might just go berserk."

All three of them laughed, and just like that, the ice was broken. Constellations were an even better conversation topic than quidditch, it seemed.

"You sound like you've had bad experience", Rose noted, still giggling.

"It's my grandma and her friends. I mean, I love her and all, but you can't just call someone Scorpy-pie and use baby voices after his five. There is a law, I'm sure of that".

"Then maybe we can write about it to my dad. He's an auror, so he can give your grandma a fine and a stern warning".

Scorpius started laughing at the joke, but then stopped quite suddenly. His already pale face got a little whiter, so he resembled some kind of porcelain doll. He sat and stared at his arms, now folded on his lap. He seemed to be in deep thought. The cousins sat quietly as well, both aware of what the son of Draco Malfoy must be thinking about. Almost ten minutes have passed before Scorpius raised his head again. There was a quiet determination in his eyes. And maybe fear, Al thought.

"Your father is Harry Potter", he finally said. It wasn't a question, so Albus didn't say anything, and just waited. Rose opened a book and tactfully pretended to be completely immersed in it.

"Do you know our fathers were… rivals, in school? Enemies even".

"Yeah."

"And did your father tell you about… well, everything?"

"Not everything, but… yeah", Al nodded.

"My dad also didn't tell me a lot of stuff. Whenever I ask, he just says, 'with time', and that's the end of it".

"What I'm saying is… I need to know where we're standing. And you as well, Rose, not just Albus. Don't take this the wrong way", Scorpius lowered his gaze back to his lap. "But this is how my life's been, pretty much. I meet someone, we get along, we're almost friends. Then they find out about my family history, and that's it. So, I just need to know. I promise I won't get angry or anything. And I won't become your enemy either."

Al already opened his mouth to say something comforting, but Rose beat him to it. She took Scorpius Malfoy's hand, which made him raise his eyes at her with surprise.

" You know, my dad hated yours probably more that even Al's did. If there was a person that was his mortal enemy, then it was Draco Malfoy. And you know what he said to me on the platform, when he saw you two? He told me to best you in all of our classes. No more than that. So, my point is, if my father, who was there, and fought in the war, could move past this, won't it be strange if I held it all against you? I mean, it's silly, we weren't even born then".

Scorpius stared at her with amazement.

"Um, what she said", Al said lamely. "I mean, I kind of know how some of it feels like. Not all of it, but… well, people just think of me as Harry Potter's son, not as Albus. At best, they just have unrealistic expectations of me. At worst, I find out that they just wanted to get closer to my father. So… I ended up not making any friends outside of my family."

Scorpius continued to stare. His gaze softened slowly, from disbelief to happy relief.

"Thank you, guys. I mean it". He scrubbed his face with both hands for a moment.

"So", he said cheerfully, "Tactical topic change – what house do you think you'll be sorted to? Gryffindor, I guess?"

Al mentally groaned. He pondered if it will be terribly impolite to punch his new friend.

Luckily for him, that was the moment the door slid open again, and a pink haired girl entered, pushing a trolley loaded with what seemed like every type of wizard junk food imaginable. The kids got out their money and together bought a small mountain of chocolate frogs, a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, some sandwiches which Rose insisted on, and the boys refused to touch, and three bottles of pumpkin juice.

After that, the conversation flowed to all sorts of topics, from quidditch, to music and school subjects. Al made sure to quickly change the subject as soon as the sorting was mentioned. Thinking about it now won't change anything, he decided, and just ruin what proved to be a very fun ride. He was becoming quite good at subtly steering the conversation by the end of the ride, although Scorpius was probably beginning to notice, judging by his smirk.

Soon it was time to change into their robes. Al was just wondering if they were supposed to put their hats on as well, when the train came to a halt. Rose let out an excited little shriek, and hurried to the door.

"Come on, guys, hurry up!" she said, exiting the compartment. "Hey, there's your brother! James! No use, he's too far away. Come on!"

And so they followed her through emptying train, laughing at their friends overexcited voice. The sons of old enemies, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

I think that there's no point in writing the disclaimer in every chapter, I mean, it's pretty clear that the first one applies to the whole story, right?

So… chapter two. I thought I was going to hate it, and then I ended up enjoying writing it quite a bit :)

Next will be the sorting, and I'm looking forward to writing Albus' conversation with the hat. Also need to think up a hat song. I just know that will be the most difficult part :)


End file.
